


Why is Antonio gay?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kenma is oblivious, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Merchant of Venice, cuz why not, kuroo is lowkey gay panicking, studying together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why do people say that Antonio is gay?"OrThe one in which Kenma has a doubt and Kuroo is gay panicking.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Why is Antonio gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what compelled me to write this...

It was a Saturday noon. Kuroo and Kenma were both sitting on Kenma’s couch as they went through their weekly lessons. It was sort of their routine. Kuroo helping Kenma out with his studies, while going through his own notes. Both of them were working in a comfortable silence, when Kenma suddenly breaks it.

“Why do people say that Antonio is gay?”

This question was something that Kuroo was not at all expecting to come from the younger boy. So as expected, he replied to Kenma through the means of his hyena laugh. 

“Wha-BAAHSFDSKJDHSKHAAA”

Kuroo’s answer was not what the pudding head wanted to hear, and this was evident in the form of the frown that formed on his face. 

“I’m sorry but-’’, Kuroo began but had to stop as he continued with his cackling.

This certainly displeased the blonde as he delivered a kick to the older boy’s stomach. “Kuro stop that.” The older boy, unaffected by Kenma’s light kick, looks at his friend and says, “I’m sorry but like, that WAS hilarious.”

Kenma’s frown deepens.

“You have a terrible sense of humour.”

“That I do.”

“I just wanted to know…” Kenma trails off with a small pout on his face that Kuroo finds adorable. Then suddenly, the older boy straightens himself and replies with the most serious face.

“People think Antonio is gay because….”

He paused dramatically as Kenma waited for the answer.

“…. because he got them big gays for Bassanio” he finished.

Kuroo’s face looked as if he had just given a speech at the UN. He was proud of the answer he had provided.

“Umm…..what?”

Kenma gave his classic nose-scrunch. Kuroo, on the other hand, was completely baffled as he had given the most incredible answer that could solve the secrets of the universe. (In his opinion)  
“That didn’t satisfy your question?”

“Of course it didn’t!”

“Then I don’t know the answer to your question.”

“Ughhh…..”

Kenma groans and falls back on the couch, resting his legs on his friend. “Pretty much everyone is convinced that Antonio is gay Bassanio but like…how are they sure?” He continues his explanation.

“Like they use the argument that he acts really close to him as a point and also bring up the things he speaks- Sure he says a lot of affectionate things, but like… we are also pretty affectionate with each other, yet we are just friends..”

Kuroo gulps. You see, they have been best friends for a long time. And they are awfully close to one another. They don’t keep anything hidden from the other. They speak to each other about everything and anything. But even though they are incredibly open with each other, Kuroo has a teeny tiny thing which he has yet to tell the blonde. 

Kuroo has a crush on him.

“Curse you Shakespeare” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing…. just saying that you’re worrying your head over the most bizarre things.” He patted the pudding’s head and ended the conversation.

It went back to how they normally study. Except that Kuroo was panicking.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more chapters,,and actually want to see an end to this abomination.
> 
> \- kenken <3


End file.
